The invention relates to an air vent.
Various air vents are known from the prior art. By way of example, DE 10 2006 032587 A1 discloses an air vent device for vehicles that comprises an air channel, which, as viewed in a longitudinal or vertical section, has a first upper wall region and an opposite second, lower wall region and which is in fluid connection via an air outlet opening to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Air can be conveyed into the passenger compartment via the air channel and the air outlet opening. At least one lamella-like air-conveying element is arranged between the two wall regions in the region or in the vicinity of the air outlet opening.
Furthermore, DE 10 2007 019 602 B3 discloses an air vent having a conical air-conveying element, of which the pointed side points towards the air discharge opening. Furthermore, the air vent comprises laminar elements, which are arranged between the surface of the air-conveying element and the surface of the nozzle housing. The nozzle housing and the air-conveying element are configured to produce the Coand{hacek over (a)} effect, such that a directed air jet exits from the air discharge opening.
Lastly, FR 2 872 260 A1 presents a fan having an air channel, of which the mouth defines a discharge opening. A convex air-guiding element is arranged movably in the air channel, whereby the cross section of the air discharge and the direction of the exiting air can be changed.